GOSIP
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: - "Apa kalian tidak curiga dengan hubungan Mikazuki dan Kogitsunemaru?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari pemuda berambut putih sukses membuat seluruh atensi tertuju padanya./ "Jangan menerka-nerka."/ Kogi x Mika fanfiction/ my first fic in this fandom, RnR please :)


**GOSIP**

 **.**

 **TOUKEN RANBU © NITRO+ & DMM**

 **.**

 **Warning : Shounen ai, boys love, semi canon, OOC, typo/miss typo, and many more.**

 **.**

 **My first fic in this fandom. Hope you like it ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tidak curiga dengan hubungan Mikazuki dan Kogitsunemaru?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari pemuda berambut putih sukses membuat seluruh atensi tertuju padanya.

Sore itu, seperti biasa para penghuni Honmaru akan bersantai di baranda untuk sekedar berbincang melepas penat. Biasanya kebersamaan mereka hanya diisi dengan obrolan ringan seputar cuaca, menu makan malam, atau hal-hal remeh lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini lebih menjurus kearah gosip. Atau karena pertanyaan ambigu dari Tsurumaru yang memancing mereka?

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Bukankah mereka hanya sekedar sahabat?" jawab pemuda innocent bernama Horikawa, tak mengerti mengapa Tsurumaru tiba-tiba menjadi biang gosip.

"Ck, kau terlalu polos Horikawa-kun. Selama ini aku mengamati mereka, tidak mungkin mereka hanya sekedar sahabat. Kalian sadar tidak? Sejak awal kedatangannya Kogitsunemaru itu selalu menempeli Mikazuki terus. Jangan-jangan dia suka sama Mikazuki."

"Benar, aku juga sering melihat mereka berduaan." Sungguh, sebenarnya Yamanbagiri bukan orang yang suka bergosip, tapi rasa penasarannya mulai tergelitik mendengar kata-kata Tsurumaru.

"Mungkin mereka hanya sekedar ngobrol sesama sahabat. Jangan berprasangka yang tidak-tidak." Horikawa tetap menyangkal, merasa tidak ada yang aneh dari hubungan kedua _senpai_ -nya itu.

"Tapi Kunihiro, aku setuju dengan Tsurumaru. Hubungan Kogitsunemaru dan Mikazuki memang terlalu mencurigakan. Kau ingat, sebelum aku berangkat ekspedisi bersama Unit Dua. Aku ingin menemui Mikazuki untuk meminta saran, tapi aku malah memergoki mereka sedang berduaan di kamar." Izuminokami, pedang kebanggaan Hijikata Toushi ini ikut andil. Memperkuat dugaan adanya 'hubungan terlarang' antara kedua rekannya.

"Aa... Kane -san. Kenapa kau juga..." Horikawa gelagapan tak menyangka _senpai_ yang paling dia banggakan ikut terpancing gosip murahan.

"Wah... Di kamar? Izuminokami jadi obat nyamuk dong, hahaha... " Mutsunokami tertawa keras, merasa terhibur mendapat bahan bully-an. Yang dibully hanya membalas dengan delikan tajam.

"Apa kalian tahu? Sesaat setelah kedatangan Kogitsunemaru, aku ditugaskan Aruji bersama mereka. Saat itu pasukan Time Retrograde tiba-tiba menyerang kami memakai senjata api. Kogitsunemaru yang baru pertama kali mengikuti ekspedisi terluka dan sisirnya patah. Melihat itu Mikazuki merasa sangat khawatir. Dia yang tengah menghadapi musuh bersamaku sampai meninggalkan pertarungan, dan menyerahkan sisanya padaku agar dia bisa mendekati Kogitsunemaru. Itu pertama kalinya bagiku melihat Mikazuki mengkhawatirkan orang lain sampai seperti itu. Ini semakin membuatku curiga kalau ada apa-apa diantara mereka." Tsurumaru memegang dagu, iris _amber-_ nya terlihat menerawang.

"Ah, aku ingat. Waktu aku membuat kejutan untuk Mikazuki-sama dengan menyamar menjadi Majirunrun Gokigenmaru. Saat itu mereka juga sedang duduk berdua di baranda," ujar Shishio mengepalkan tangan. Merasa bangga karena saat itu berhasil menghibur Mikazuki.

"Majirunrun? Prajurit pedang super konyol itu maksudmu?" ledek Mutsunokami.

"Hey! Prajurit pedang super keren tahu," Shishio bersungut-sungut.

"Hahaha..."

"Hn, saat aku memberi mereka _inari sushi_ mereka juga sedang bersama saat itu, bahkan mereka tetap berduaan sampai waktu makan malam," sambung Nakigitsune.

"GAAH!" Tsurumaru mengacak rambutnya. Teriakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat yang lain terkejut.

"Benar kan, kalau mereka itu memang mencurigakan. Kalian melihatnya sendiri kalau mereka berduaan terus. Pasti mereka memang punya hubungan khusus."

Yamanbagiri menggeleng. "Jangan menduga-duga."

"Benar, jangan menerka-nerka sesuatu yang belum pasti. Nanti jadi fitnah," sambung Izuminokami.

"Ano, sebaiknya kita jangan bergosip," sahut Horikawa.

"Hey, coba kalian lihat itu!"

Sontak semua mata memandang penasaran kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Mutsunokami. Telunjuk itu mengarah tepat ke kamar Mikazuki yang terletak di bangunan sebelah, yang entah kenapa pintunya dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utama mereka, melainkan bayangan yang ada dibaliknya.

Bisa mereka lihat dengan jelas dibalik pintu kamar itu, Mikazuki dan Kogitsunemaru tengah melakukan sesuatu.

Kogitsunemaru yang mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Mikazuki dari belakang, lalu secara pelahan mendekatkan wajah dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Mikazuki dalam satu ciuman dalam.

Eh, tunggu dulu!

MEREKA BERCIUMAN?!

"AAAA!"

Seluruh orang yang ada di tempat itu gempar. Berteriak dan lari pontang panting meninggalkan beranda. Wajah mereka memerah melihat adegan nista di depan mata mereka.

Kogitsunemaru dan Mikazuki berciuman? Apakah ini membuktikan jika gosip itu benar?

Bisa dipastikan besok Honmaru akan lebih gempar lagi dengan gosip baru tentang Kogitsunemaru dan Mikazuki yang ternyata berpacaran.

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **A/n : iya tau ini memang pendek. Idenya memang mentok sampai disini. Hay, yoroshiku saya author baru di fandom ini. Panggil saja Fay. Mencoba membuat fanfic KogixMika, pair favoritku yang terlalu hot dan seksi ini meski idenya mentok XD Fic ini mencantumkan beberapa hints KogiMika di anime, baik di Hanamaru maupun Katsugeki. Semoga kalian suka.**

 **Oke, Adakah yang mau memberi Fay review? Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**


End file.
